The present invention concerns a conveying device with an endless conveyor belt.
Conveying devices with endless conveyor belts are used for transporting bulk articles, for example screws, bolts, and the like, within industrial production areas. In areas in which, for example, sharp-edged or hot bulk articles are conveyed, or in areas with a spatially crowded construction and with changes in the conveying direction, preferably chain-like steel-link belts are used, for example steel hinge belts. Any desired course of transport can be obtained by means of such belts with lateral guide chains.
A device, with which small bulk articles are conveyed via an S-shaped guided conveyor belt from a lower feed hopper to a higher sorting device, is previously known from DE 37 42 728 C1. In order to avoid an accumulation of small parts at a transition point from a lower horizontal receiving area to a rising area, the conveyor belt has an area with a more gradual slope adjacent to the feed hopper, which is connected to an area with a greater slope.
In the case of conveying, in particular, oily or emulsion-treated articles, frequently individual parts being conveyed stick to the conveyor belt by adhesion forces, for example the parts to be conveyed remaining at a discharge end on the conveyor belt. Such parts are either conveyed back with the return belt, or loosened from the conveyor belt at an unspecified point during the return, wherein they can collect under the conveyor belt and lead to contamination. Further, there is the possibility that in the case of a product change, parts from a previously conveyed production batch, adhering to the conveyor belt, may become mixed with parts of a subsequent production batch in an undesirable way.
In the case of conveying at a steep slope, usually conveyor belts with catches on the surface of the conveyor belt are used so that the bulk articles do not roll back or slide. Oily or emulsion-coated article also remain stuck here at comers or gussets of the catches. The material conveyed can indeed be removed with known stripping devices, but there are places, in particular in the area of catches, which are not reached by the stripping devices, so that parts adhering to these places are not removed.
The object of the present invention now consists in further developing a previously known conveying device in such a way that small bulk articles, which tend to stick, are reliably removed from the conveying device at an end point of the conveying device, in particular also at points which cannot be reached satisfactorily with known devices for stripping.
The object is achieved by means of a conveying device with an endless conveyor belt, which has catches extending essentially transverse to the conveying direction, which are modifications of the conveying surface, deepened in the form of a trough or elevated in the form of a ridge in comparison to the conveying plane, and which can be completely stripped by at least one stripper lying flexibly against the conveying surface.
Advantageously, strippers also can completely strip the conveyor belt surface in the area of the catch as a result of the shape of the catch in accordance with the invention. Thus bulk articles to be conveyed can be removed from the conveyor belt therewith completely and at a specific place.
Further it is proposed that the stripper be located over the entire width between the side walls of the conveyor belt. In this way it is possible to achieve that, in particular, the parts of conveyed material adhering to the side walls, as well as in the transition areas between side walls and conveyor belt surface, are removed.
Further, it is proposed that the conveyor belt be a link belt, and the catch be at least one link of the link belt. The suitability of link belts, for example for high requirements with respect to service life, can be combined advantageously simply and inexpensively with a catch according to the invention.
In an advantageous design it is proposed that the individual links of the link belt and the catch be hinged with one another in the conveying direction. This design makes it possible to use the cross rods of the hinges at the same time as chain bolts for a drive and guide chain. Costs and assembly expense can be saved. Separate fastening of the conveying chains with the link belt can be avoided.
According to a further design the catch is made in several parts and the individual partial surfaces are hinged with one another. In the case of trough-like catch links, which extend over more than one chain division, the partial surfaces of the catch links are made articulated advantageously so that they can match the different cord lengths on the end turn-around points.
Further it is proposed that the catch be made in one piece out of a springy material. The springy construction of the catch advantageously makes adjustment in the area of the end turn-around points possible, as well as a return to the original shape after passing a turn-around point automatically as a result of the spring effect. In addition, the number of different components and the amount thereof can be reduced, and as a result of this an inexpensive, qualitatively high-value conveyor belt can be obtained.
In addition to this, it is proposed that the catch be connected longitudinally elastically with the adjacent links of the link belt. In particular, a change of cord lengths can be compensated with this in turning areas.
Further it is proposed that articulations be mounted in slotted hole guides of the side walls of the catches. Advantageously the slotted holes can make possible a variable adaptation of the catch links at the time of passing a turn-around point, without the side walls having to be made flexible. Thus standard components can be used and costs can be saved.
In a further design according to the invention, it is proposed that the conveyor belt be made in one piece out of a single, endless structural element and the structural element have areas which are made as catches. A product favorable with respect to production engineering can be achieved at low costs.
Advantageously the side walls of the catches are made of offset, partially overlapping individual segments. By means of the special design it is possible to achieve that no gaps or openings, in which parts of conveyed material can adhere, result in the side walls in the case of a change in the conveying direction.
In order to avoid adherence of parts of conveyed material on the conveyor surface and/or the side walls, it is proposed that the conveyor surface and/or the side walls be made burled.
In addition, it is proposed that the elastic stripper be made out of a spring steel. Such a stripper can remove adhering parts of conveyed material fully effectively for a long service life and with low maintenance at moderate costs. For example, adherence from electrostatic forces via grounding of the stripper can be avoided.
It is particularly inexpensive to make the elastic stripper out of plastic. In addition, it can be worthwhile to use such a stripper when the parts of conveyed material themselves are sensitive to damage such as, for example, scratching.